


She has a thing for... Blondies?

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara loves her anyway, Lena Luthor is Extra, Misunderstandings, Romance, Small amount of pining., humor-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Lena overhears Kara say something over the phone with Alex and misunderstands what she means. She uses the info that she *thinks* she gathered to woo Kara.How will that go?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 385





	She has a thing for... Blondies?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read, I just needed to write something quick and simple to work out some angst in my own life so hopefully it's still enjoyable regardless.

Lena turned around the corner and headed straight towards Kara’s office at CatCo. She was carrying three takeout bags, and was intent on surprising Kara with lunch. She smiled as she thought about Kara’s excited face when she realized that Lena had brought her food. Excited herself, to finally sit down and share some time with Kara.

They hadn’t been able to spend much time together recently due to both of their busy schedules and, of course, Supergirl emergencies. But today, _today_ she was determined to make it work, and to be able to sit down and just _talk_ to Kara and relish her presence once more. She missed her, far more than someone should miss their best friend (because Lena wanted their relationship to be so much more than that).

She was just about to knock on Kara’s door, when she heard Kara’s jovial laugh. Her heart melted at the sound, and a smile went straight to her face. She loved Kara’s laugh. And smile… And _oh god_ her eyes.

“Oh, come on, Alex! You _know_ I have a thing for blondies! I have _always_ preferred them!” Kara said humorously. “They’re _irresistible_!”

That made Lena’s head spin, and she frowned as she processed the meaning of Kara’s statement in her mind. Kara liked _blondes_? Is that why she was not showing any interest in Lena? Because she wasn’t attracted to Lena because she was a brunette and not a blonde?

Lena’s heart ached. She’d dyed her hair blonde once before and she instantly regretted it. She didn’t like the way she looked… But maybe... Maybe Kara _would_ like it? If she didn’t then Lena realized that there really wasn’t much hope for a romantic entanglement between them. Kara preferred blondes. She just said so, Lena _heard_ her.

She took a deep breath as she heard Kara say goodbye to her sister and hang up the phone. Once her heart was steady again, she put on a façade of confidence and knocked on the slightly ajar door.

Kara was smiling at her phone, but when she looked up and saw Lena her smile broadened. “LENA!” She said excitedly. “Oh my god, you didn’t tell me you were coming! What’re you doing here?”

Lena smiled, her heart soaring at the sight of Kara’s excitement just from seeing her. “Well, I wanted to surprise you with lunch. And hoped we could eat together.” She replied as she held up the takeout bags.

Kara smiled. “That sounds amazing! I’ve missed you!” She said as she walked over and gave Lena a tight hug.

Lena closed her eyes and squeezed Kara as tight as she humanly could, reveling in Kara’s warm and tight embrace. Kara’s hugs always gave her comfort; and right now, she realized that she had been desperately needing one. She couldn’t keep going such long periods without them. They were something that kept her grounded and levelheaded.

“I’ve missed you too, Kara.” She admitted. “So much.”

“Well, now you don’t have to miss me.” Kara teased. “How are you? How is everything going with R&D on the nanobots?”

Lena shrugged as she opened her salad and handed Kara the three bags filled with big belly burgers. “Not as smoothly as I would have liked, but we are slowly getting there.”

Kara smiled as she chewed her bite of burger, and after swallowing she spoke. “If anyone can get them up and going effectively, it’s you, Lena. No other human on this planet is capable of doing what you’re doing.”

Lena raised a brow. “You and Brainy both could certainly do the things I do.”

Kara grinned, “I said _human_ , Lena.” She joked. “But seriously Lee, you never give yourself the credit that you deserve. You’re doing incredible things.”

“That you could also be doing.” Lena countered.

Kara shrugged. “But I’m not. I’m helping the world in other ways.”

Lena nodded, “By saving the world from evil villains.”

“ _And_ by reporting about the serious things going on in our world. The people need to stay informed.” Kara grinned. “My point is, we all do what we’re passionate about, and it’s all important. _Especially_ your work.”

Lena nodded in acquiescence. She knew Kara was right. What Lena did was important and could potentially save millions of lives if she succeeded in her current endeavor. She sighed in defeat “I know.” She conceded with a smile filled to the brim with love. Kara always knew just what to say to make her feel better. Even on her worst days. It was one of the billion traits she had that made Lena fall so madly in love with her. “Sometimes I just can’t help feeling useless when things aren’t going as fast and seamlessly as I want them to. Thank you for cheering me up. I don’t know how you always know just what to say, and when to say it, but I’m glad you do.”

Kara beamed at her and she reached across the desk, gently taking Lena’s hand in her own and caressing it with her thumb; causing Lena’s breath to momentarily hitch… She couldn’t get out of here and make her salon appointment soon enough.

“Of course, Lena. You’re _amazing_ , and I will never let you forget that.” Kara responded gingerly. “You deserve to know you’re good. Everyone that knows you, knows how extraordinary you are You should too.”

Lena swallowed back the lump in her throat. “Thank you, Kara.” She croaked out. “That means the world to me coming from you.”

“And _you_ mean the world, to _me_.” Kara replied. She then squeezed Lena’s hand affectionately before she leaned back in her seat and began eating again.

After that, they fell into easy conversation, and it was like they hadn’t had any time pass since the last time they saw each other. They laughed, and gossiped, and talked about their shows. They even started singing a little NSYNC at one point.

All in all, it was a perfect lunch, and Lena never wanted it to end, but unfortunately, she knew it had to. So, when she hugged Kara goodbye, she made it last a little longer than usual. “Please, let’s do this again. _Soon_. I don’t like being away from you for so long.”

Kara nodded. “Yes, we will get together more often. I don’t like being away from you for so long either, Lee. It sucks, and I’m sorry it’s been so difficult to find time to spend together, but I’ll make sure we get to hang out again soon, alright?”

Lena nodded, a feeling of comfort overcoming her at Kara’s promise. “Alright. I will see you later, darling.” She said preparing to leave Kara’s office.

“See you soon, Lena.” Kara said with a smile.

As soon as Lena left Kara’s office, she knew what she had to do. She had to get a chance with Kara, and if she had to dye her hair for the rest of her life for that to happen, then so be it. She’d do anything to be with her.

So immediately after getting in the back seat of her Town Car and telling her driver to take her to her penthouse, she called the best Salon in town and made an appointment. She would not waste another minute. If she had any chance at all at being with Kara, she had to be blonde. So, blonde she would become.

**XXX**

She entered the salon two hours later; it had closed an hour ago, but she was friends with the hairdresser and offered her $10,000 extra If she would stay open just a little longer for her.

“Miss Luthor! I’m happy to see you!” She smiled.

Lena offered a smile in return. “Hello, Gail. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, I’m doing well!” She said happily as she gestured to the styling chair “What are we wanting to do today?” She asked as she turned Lena to face the mirror.

Lena staired at her reflection. “I know it’s going to take a lot of bleach,” She started as she swallowed back her nervousness, “but I need my hair to be blonde, and I need it to be blonde _today_.”

Gail’s eyes went wide for a moment. “That won’t be very healthy for your hair. You’ll definitely have to baby it for a while if we do that.”

Lena nodded. “I know. But I don’t care, it needs to be done immediately.”

“May I ask what’s so dire that you need to make such a drastic change so hastily?” She asked perplexedly.

Lena made eye contact with her through the mirror. “The woman I’m in love with is only attracted to blondes. So I need to be a blonde.”

“Oh my! That _is_ quite the dilemma.” Gail agreed. “But are you sure she’s worth it?”

“Yes.” Lena said without any hesitation whatsoever. “She’s worth everything and more. This is a small price to pay for her love.” Lena informed. “Now, please… Let’s get started.”

Gail nodded and brought Lena a shade book so that she could choose which color she thought would be the best. She chose the shade named golden honey, and they went to work. First by washing her hair, and then bleaching it.

Four hours later; Lena was staring in the mirror and smiling widely. She may not like the way she looked, but she had hopes that Kara would. She knew this wasn’t guaranteed to make Kara fall in love with her; but she wouldn’t know unless she tried.

So, she had to try; and boy were her hopes up high.

“This is definitely a massive change.” Lena said.

Gail nodded. “It is! But, the question is… Do you like it?”

Lena shook her head. “No, the question is, will _Kara_ like it?”

Gail smiled. “I suppose that’s an important question, but would you really be happy with a hairstyle you don’t like for the rest of your life just to please the woman you love? Doesn’t that seem-“

Lena interrupted Gail. She didn’t want to hear anymore. “As long as I have her, I don’t care.” She said sternly. “Now, lets get to the payment and I’ll get out of your hair.” She said as she pulled out her debit card and pointed to the cash register at the front of the store.

Gail nodded and followed her, not daring to risk losing her hefty payment.

**XXX**

Two days later, Lena was sitting in her office anxiously waiting for Kara to arrive. They once again had lunch plans, and then later that evening had plans to have a movie night as well.

She wrung her hands together nervously; she hadn’t told Kara about the new hair color yet, so she was nervous as hell to see what her reaction would be. She wanted it to go well _so_ badly, but she just wasn’t sure what would happen. She was going to try to make a move tonight either way; because the way things had been going the past four years was bringing her to the brink of insanity; she’d been pining for this woman in secret for far too long and she was going to lose her mind if she didn’t do something about it soon.

A few moments later; there was a knock at her door and then Kara arrived wearing a beaming smile as she raised two bags of Chinese food. “I brought pot stickers!” She exclaimed.

She then froze. “ _Whoa_ , Lena. You dyed your hair!”

Lena smiled nervously and nodded; her heart pounding out of her chest. “D-do you like it?”

“I-, um. Yes, of course. You always look beautiful. But it was definitely not something I expected.” Kara chuckled as she set the food down on Lena’s desk then walked around it. She sat on the edge of the desk and brought her hand up to rub a few strands between her fingers “What made you decide to dye it?”

Lena’s heart was pounding around in her ribcage. This new intimacy between her and Kara was driving her mad and raising her hopes all at the same time. Had the new hair color actually paid off?! Was it working? Was Kara finally looking her as a possible love interest after all these years? “I-I heard your conversation with Alex a few days ago.”

Kara furrowed her brow; obviously bewildered. “Huh?”

“I-I heard you say that you… You preferred blondies.” Lena’s face was heating up, and she knew that she had to be beet red.

“Yeah? They’re delicious. But I don’t understand what that has to do with th-,” She froze as she visibly came to a realization. “OH! Oh my god. You thought… You thought that I meant _blondes_.” She grabbed Lena’s hand “No! No, Lena,” She chuckled nervously. “I meant the desert.”

Lena furrowed her brow. “Pardon?”

“The desert. You know… They’re like brownies, but instead of chocolate, they’re flavored with brown sugar?”

Lena could feel the embarrassment overwhelming her. “So… You don’t have a thing for blonde women?”

Kara smiled confusedly. “No, Lena. I don’t have a specific hair color I prefer.” She laughed, but then she sobered up. “Why would my preferences dictate your choice of hair color though, Lee? My input on your body doesn’t matter.”

Lena swallowed l, her throat tightening with emotion. “It does to me.”

Kara shook her head. “It shouldn’t. You should do what makes you happy.”

“I thought I was.” Lena admitted.

Kara once again looked at her with a face full of confusion. “What do you mean?”

Lena bit down hard on her lip, trying to suppress her tears. She realized now that she really didn’t have a chance with Kara. She thought that she was giving herself hope; that dying her hair would at least gain her Kara’s attraction, but… She’d been wrong. She’d given herself a hairstyle that she absolutely hated, for no reason.

Kara just… Wasn’t interested.

She knew now that she’d backed herself into a corner. That there was no way to get out of telling Kara the truth now; and she was scared.

So, _so_ scared. “I-I thought that you had a thing for blondes, so I-I thought that if _I_ was a blonde, that maybe…”

Kara placed a gentle hand over Lena’s. “That maybe what, Lena?” She asked softly.

Lena let out a whimper as the tears began to fall. She looked to her lap; unable to face Kara as she admitted this next part. “I thought that maybe you’d be attracted to _me_.” She cried.

“ _WHAT_?!” Kara asked incredulously.

Lena let out another pained whimper. “I know it’s ridiculous. Why would you ever want to be with a Luth-,”

She was cut off by Kara using her finger to raise her chin and then pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Her eyes went wide but she didn’t hesitate to kiss back with all the passion she had in her; trying to show Kara just how much she loved her with that one kiss.

It was messy, and salty, and wet; but it was perfect. It was everything Lena could want times ten.

When they said that kissing the love of your life for the first time was like fireworks; they’d all been wrong. It was like an eruption of a volcano filled with love.

The love she had for Kara was searing through her veins and sending warmth throughout her entire body. She never wanted this kiss to end; afraid that she’d never get another chance to do this; but unfortunately, she had no choice but to pull away; panting heavily.

She looked up at Kara, searching her face for any indication of what that kiss meant.

Kara smiled at her so tenderly that her heart flipped in her chest. “Lena, you’re the smartest idiot I know.” She laughed lightly.

Lena bit her lip. “Your idiot?” She asked timidly.

“If you want to be.” Kara grinned.

“I want to be.” She said without hesitation. “Oh my god, Kara. That’s all I’ve wanted for the past four years.”

Kara smiled. “Then you’re _my_ genius idiot.” She laughed before she leaned in to kiss her once more.

Lena smiled into the kiss; unable to believe that this was actually happening. Kara was kissing her. Kara was _claiming_ Lena as her own. This was more than she could have ever dreamed of. It felt like she was somewhere even better than heaven.

Rao’s light, maybe?

When they pulled apart again, they rested their foreheads against each other and stared into each other’s eyes.

“Lena, you could have bright purple hair; turquoise hair, or even be bald like your brother, and I’d still be attracted to you.” Kara said with conviction. “You’re the most gorgeous woman in the world to me.”

Lena’s heart flipped again, and this time that the tears started to fall; it was because she was overjoyed. “I love you so much, Kara. You have no idea how good it feels to know that you want me too. I’ve been in love with you for so long, I wasn’t sure this day would ever come. I was so scared that if you found out you would hate me, or that things would change, and you’d feel uncomfortable around me. I just didn’t want to lose you, or what we had.”

Kara shook her head rapidly as she brought her hands up and used her thumbs to wipe away Lena’s tears. “I could _never_ hate you, Lena. I’m in love with you. I was scared too. We both were. But don’t you ever think, even for a single damn second, that I could ever hate you. You will always have me, no matter what.”

Lena’s heart soared. She was on cloud nine; she wasn’t quite sure that this wasn’t a fever dream. “You’re in love with me?” She asked. Kara smiled and nodded. “I’m in love with you too.” Lena said. “I have been for years.”

Kara smiled. “Good. Then it’s settled.”

Lena furrowed her brows. “What’s settled?”

“We’re dating, and now you’re mine.” Kara said with a smirk before she leaned in and captured Lena’s lips with her own one more time.

And as Lena sat there, kissing the woman she loved back as if her life depended on it; with so much fervor she thought she might actually have hurt Kara if she weren’t super human, she decided that now she too, had a thing for Blondies…

Because they led her into the arms of the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this wasn't beta read, but I still hope it was enjoyable to read!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
